Lady Liberty
by IRuleEverything101
Summary: Matthew gets a call from America and finds out He turned into a She! What's he gonna do when the World Conferance is starting soon? Bring her along of course! Chaos insues when the other World powers get a hold of her! RusxFemAmer past FemAmerxEngland!
1. Chapter 1

**Aki: I'm have like 4 other fics i should/could be working on right now, but Ivan wouldn't stop beating me with his pipe once i started typing! Plus I had this idea for FemAmerica for a day or 2. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 1:**

Somewhere on the east coast lived a hero. A valiant, detecated hero that lived for his people that would do anything to protect them. His people loved him and he in return loved them. Always having to be the center of attention, always having to have the last word that was good ol' America. Always the hero of his own little story, on the side of justice and all that bull.

But we have to start his story a bit farther to the north for now.

* * *

Canada was having a lovely time eating pancakes and feeding Kumajiro the bear. It was peaceful in his house and he didn't care that the other nations always forgot about him, the exception being America but only because they were brothers, and when other people were around he seemed to forget about him too. Really, he wasn't worried that at the next world conference he would be forgotten about by everyone, and afterwards get beat up by Cuba thinking he was America. He defiantly wasn't trying to not think about the meeting in a few hours and how he had to attend. No, he wasn't trying to drown his oncoming sorrows in maple syrup and pancakes. No siree bob.

That's what he was telling himself, anyway.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the week, Kumajiro?" Canada asked the bear sitting across from him.

"…Who are you again?" He asked.

Sighing, he replied "I'm Cana-."

His phone proudly started singing the Star Spangled Banner, so he got up to see what Alfred could possibly want from him at the moment.

"Hel-?"

"Mattie, baby, I haven't heard from you in decades!" a loud, obnoxious, female voice shrieked in his ear. He blinked. What?

"How goes life?" the female voice was asking. "Do people still forget you when they stand right in front of you?"

"Eh…America?"

"The one and only heroine of the story!" she replied.

"Alf-…Amelia?" he squeaked. This couldn't be happening!

"Yes?" she asked slowly. How? How was she back? He needed a second to think. What was Amelia doing out and about? And calling him of all people?!

Nows about the time we should start explaining things. We all know that America is completely awesome and all, but what people and most other countries don't know is that whenever America wanted to expand, i.e. have children, he would become a very attractive and very horny woman named Amelia for an undisclosed period of time. She would always seek out the most powerful country she could get her hands on regardless of political ties and screw them until she became pregnant. Then she would sliver away and hid for nine months or so and come back with a new child i.e. state.

But the last time that had happened was in 1959 and Hawaii came into being.

And why the hell did she call Matthew?!

"W-w-w-what happened to Alfred?" He asked, dreading the answer. Where else could he go if he wanted more kids?

"Nothing."

"…Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Now Matthew was just confused.

"…Huh?"

"Well I got to go. See you soon! Bye Mattie!"

"No, wait, Amelia!" All he heard was the dial tone.

It wasn't a good sound. Not at all. Nope.

_'What do I do now?'_ he thought. _'Maybe if I got a hold of Arthur-'_ his thoughts were cut short by the pounding on his front door. That was followed by a "Mattie, I know you're at home! Open the damn door!"

What the hell?

There was a crash and a "Damn, I don't know my own strength…what the hell has Alfred been doing in his free time?" before a pair of feet made their way towards him in the living room. He turned around as she came through the door. She was the same height as him, but her hair was now sunflower yellow instead of looking like a field of wheat. It was a little longer coming to her chin, and looked as if it was windblown, except for Nantucket standing proudly atop her head. Her eyes were the same shade of sky blue but were larger and her face was smaller causing Texas to sit lower on her nose than usual. She was wearing a bomber jacket that was smaller than the original the Alfred wore zipped up and that was all he could see on her, besides her…red, white, and blue cowboy boots?

"Sup Mattie?" she said as she went hug him.

"Wha- when- how…?" was all he could get out before he was pressed to her chest. He was forced to bend down a bit and he felt leather and something that was defiantly bigger and softer underneath.

"Aw, you got so tall Mattie. You're the same height as me now and everything!" Amelia squealed. "And you've gotten so cute. If the girls of the world only knew you were there, you'd be beating them off with a stick."

"Amelia-"

"And your hair is so soft, what do you do with it? Al uses regular soap, can you believe it?"

"Amelia-"

"Ah, is that your bear?" she asked letting him go suddenly. Him already leaning because of her grabbing him and her suddenly letting him go caused him to fall over in a heap behind her. "Last time I saw him he was a tiny thing. What's his name again?"

"Amelia!" he spoke sitting up to look at her.

"Yes?" she asked looking down at him expectantly.

"What happened to Alfred?" He asked hoping to get an answer out of the insufferable woman in his house. "And you're not n-naked under that, are you?"His face felt like it was on fire after that left his lips.

She looked at him before saying "What? Of course not. I've got clothes on."

"The first part…?"

"Well…" she sat next to him on the floor. "Al was just so tired, the poor baby. I decided for it would be better for the both of us if I…took over for awhile. Poor thing was so worn out that he wasn't even eating properly."

"Al never eats properly." Matthew pointed out.

"Yes he does! What's more nutritious than hamburgers? They have protein, starch, and veggies in them! That's like 3 food groups if you don't add the meat. Plus, what's better than beef?"

"Uh…"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"How'd you get here so fast?" That had been nagging him since he heard her break his front door down.

"I was outside when I called, and I was at Nina Y.'s before that. I probably left there at…11:30 last night. I drove that sweet Harley that Al had in the back of his garage there and then here. Great huh?"

"Just wonderful." Matthew muttered as he stood up. What was he going to do now? Amelia wouldn't stay occupied with Kumajiro for long and she was just as easily bored as Alfred. He had to do something, and do it fast.

But what on earth could he do?!

"Hey hey, am I still at war with that Commie bastard?" he suddenly heard. Amelia was looking up at him, while Kumajiro was waddling away.

"Russia? No your no-" It was then that he remembered that he had to be at the World Conference in-he looked at the clock on his wall- 2 hours. He looked from the clock to a confused and bored Amelia sitting in the middle of his living room. He did that a few more times before making up his mind.

Turning to her he said "Amelia, we have to be in Japan in 2 hours."

She looked uncertain, then started to fiddle with her fingers not looking at him. "Is…is Kiku angry with me?"

"What? Why would he be?"

"You know why." She didn't look back up at him, instead playing with the loose fibers in the carpet.

"That happened ages ago. He forgave you already. The two of you have become pretty close actually."

She brightened quickly. "Really? Then lets go!"

* * *

**Aki: Um...well...When "Amelia" was last out it was in the middle of the Cold War and I assume(definatly making an ass out of myself here) that Japan was still having problems as a country because of the 2 atom bombs that were dropped there because of things like rebuilding and left over radiation poisoning and such. If anyone wants to correct me or something do it in a review! If not Review anyway & tell me if you want me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Whoa, Kiku really fixed himself up pretty quickly, huh Mattie?" Amelia asked as she looked out of the window and down below at the oncoming island. She was half kneeling in her chair to look down and take in as much as possible with her…rear in the air. Once both she and Matthew had boarded the plane he had told her she would have to put on some "Real clothes" once they landed. She promptly ignored him and went into thecockpit to see how far planes have come since the late fifties. That is until they almost crashed landed and the co-pilot and flight attendant escorted her to her seat so they could take off*.

"That was awhile ago Amelia, over 50 years in fact." Matthew told her. "Listen, at the Conference-"

"Waa, look at the tower!" she squealed, still not paying any mind to Matthew. "That was done last time I was out, but I didn't see it."

"Please, Amelia listen-"

"Ah, we're landing Mattie. Buckle up!" she told him sitting down and buckling herseatbelt. Canada sighed and did as she said, not trying to waste anymore energy for dealing with her than necessary. He looked at her and couldn't believe that she only had on a tiny pair of jean shorts and a button up shirt that she tied under her…impressive bust. At least it was buttoned up; Matthew sent a silent thank you to whomever for making her do that.

"Amelia, we've got a few minutes until the meeting, I think you should buy more suitable clothes for yourself." Matthew told her when he saw she wasn't distracted by something or other.

She blinked at him from across the aisle where he was sitting. "What's wrong with my clothes now?" she looked down at herself. She had on pants, and a shirt. There wasn't anything wrong with them at all as far as she couldtell.

"It's going to be a business meeting, sort of." He saw her about to argue so he quickly added, "I-it might even offend Kiku, and the meeting is near his house anyway."

Her face fell a little and she nodded as they touched down. Matthew quickly grabbed her as soon as he got the okay to leave from the flight attendant and he rushed to the car waiting for him. He said "Could you take us to a clothingstore please?"

The driver nodded and started todrive off. _'Hopefully we can get this stuff and get to the meeting in time to not be late.'_He thought as Amelia alternated between cooing at something and exclaiming at the same thing.

* * *

England was pissed off. He wanted to get the bloody meeting over with already so he could go back home and finish his cleaning. Sure the fairies said they would work on it for him while he was gone but they would only do so much until they got bored, and that wasn't much. And of course they had to stall because that stupid git America had yet to show. And that other one too, what's hisname…Canada? Whatever it was, he'd been sitting here with the other super powers for almost- He looked at the clock near the door- 20 minutes! 20 minutes of time he'll never get back because Alfred decided he wanted to be late.

"Can't we start now?" France asked. With a dramatic sigh he slouched back into his chair as he flipped his hair just so it caught the right amount of sunlight, thus making it look like spun gold. He had been waiting for an excuse to use that particular move and the time had finally presented itself, thank God. "Cela prend loin à longtemps*."

"Well France-san, we need to-"Japan tried to speak but an annoyed England beat he to it.

"I say we start. If the bloody idiot wants to be late than let him!"

"England-san, that wouldn't be a wise thing-"

"Eh? We're starting? America isn't here yet."Italy spoke up. "Would that be fair to him?"

"It's his own fault for being late in the first place, it seems." Russia pointed out. He smiled suddenly. "Shall we get started then? I have many things to do today."

A chill went down everyone's spine as they laid eyes on Russia's smile. Japan just had to relent after that.

"W-well, you do have a point Russia-san. Um, let's-"

Just then the door burst open and a blond young man and woman ran into the room.

"We're here!" the young woman exclaimed as the young man stumbled after here. Everyone just stared at her, for two reasons: Her and her outfit.

Her outfit was…something else. She had on a bomber jacket eerily similar to the kind America always wore, and underneath that was some type of tan army jacket that ended at mid-thigh. She had some type of leggings on beneath that that stopped at her knee, and they could see she had on a white blouse with a blue tie that had white stars on the knot and red stripes beneath it and on her feet were a pair of brown mid-shin length combat boots that were laced up halfway.

While all the nations were speechless by her outburst and trying tofigure out who she was and what she was doing here, Arthur's head was reeling. '_That little tart is back totorture me again.'_He thought._'What has that blimey idiot gone and gotten himself into that would make her come 'round?'_

Amelia was oblivious to all the tension as she looked around the room, shooting from one spot to another. Until she laid eyes on Arthur, that is.

"Iggy!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face, a second before tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of me, you bloody harlot!" he shouted at her. He pushed at her head, trying to force her off of him. Last time she had touched him…He felt his face become a fireball.

"Aw, don't talk like that, baby-cakes. You know you love me!" she proclaimed as she squeezed his middle as hard as possible.

"L-let go of me!" he stuttered ah he kept pushing her.

"You're no fun." She said as she let go and stood up-without helping him up!-and he heard a "Like always." muttered under her breath.

All of a sudden, there was a large hand clamped on her shoulder. She turned her head as much as possible and saw a grey trench coat covered chest. Her eyes went a little higher and saw Russia was holding onto her.

"You willtell us who you are, da?" he asked her, tightening his hold on her. She saw his smile, but heard his threat. She found her head tilting to the side, even at such a difficult angle. _'He hasn't changed much.'_She thought, pressing her lips together. She opened her mouth to reply. But instead of a confession of sorts, she said "You're kinda cute did you know that?"

Once again everyone was silent. Before England called "Harlot!"

She looked at Arthur. "What, it's true." She replied. Russia's hand on her shoulder had loosened after her statement, so she slipped from his grasp. Instead of walking away from him as any sane person would, she stood in front of him, hand on her chin, looking him up and down. Her glasses slipped lower the lower her head went, so she pushed them up with her index finger. She let her hand fall to her hip and nodded to herself. "I was right. You are cute!" was said with a smile.

England had enough. With clenched hands, he marched over to her, grabbed her arm and headed for the door. "Excuse me for a moment; I have a problem that I need to take care of."

"I'm a problem now?" Amelia asked as she allowed herself to be dragged away.

"You are when you're like this!" they heard him yell as he walked away.

"You know you love me Iggy!"

"Be silent, you insufferable little tart!"

Everyone was silent for the third time since the meeting began. Then the chatter started all at once. Except for Russia, who couldn't help but think, _'She said I'm cute.__'_

* * *

**Aki: France said "This is taking far to long." And America/Amelia is so awesome(or ya know...stupid) that s/he can make a parked(?) plane almost crash!! XD**

**Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like, Just tell me!! I live off attention! peace to all you reading for now ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aki: The third chapter, already out. and I have no idea where this fic is headed. I might make it a Cold war fic (RussAmer) cuz that's my favorite pairing. I just have to see where this takes me! Enjoy everone!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

England didn't know where he was going, but that didn't stop him from dragging her away. He was muttering things like, "Bloody tart… stupid git…always causing trouble for me… called Russia cute! Cute!" and other things along those lines.

"Seriously Iggy, you need to learn how to chill. You're gonna give yourself one of those brain thingies."

He stopped and glanced at her. "An aneurism?" he asked.

"Yeah one of those." She nodded solemnly. He blinked at her, surprised momentarily at how serious she looked. The moment was ruined however, when she looked at her hand still in his, and said, "Hey, you like it rough now, huh?"

He jumped. "W-what?"

"When I was younger, you were always gentle." She said, still staring at her hand in his. She looked up and gave him a cheeky grin. "So... has the pirate king Kirkland has surfaced?"

He sputtered and quickly dropped her hand as if it burned him, his face actually on fire. "Y-y-you and I and-ERGH!!!" He turned away from her and faced the wall. _'Calm down Arthur. She's just trying to distract you.'_ He placed one hand on the wall and the other was running down his face. _'She was so much easier to deal with before she wanted to expand.'_

Arthur remembered the first time Alfred became Amelia.

**_XoXoFLASHBACK TIME!!!XoXo_**

_He was maybe six or seven, and Arthur was checking on him one morning. And as he laid eyes on Alfred, he thought he looked a bit different. It wasn't until he started talking that he noticed anything amiss._

_"I want French toast!" she squealed when she spotted him. The voice was much too high, even for a prepubescent boy. "C'mon, I want it, I want it, I want it! Now!"_

_"Who the bloody hell are you?!" he asked the girl-quite ungentlemanly like now that he thought about it. Her head tilted as she gazed at him. "And where is Alfred?!"_

_"I'm Alfred…I think?" she replied. Her eyebrows came together in confusion. "Right?"_

_"What?" he was just as confused as the girl in front of him. She perked up and ran to Alfred's bed. "Hey, I found this when I woke up! It was right next to me! Come see!"_

_"Wait, you have to tell me what your name is." He used the same tone that usually got Alfred to take his bath at night. It work 95% of the time and it would hopefully work on the girl. She frowned and said "I'm Alfred…I think."_

_"You're not Alfred!" he said hotly. Her eyes started to water._

_"B-but you called me that last night." She looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong, bro?"_

_He stopped, mind reeling. Alfred was the only one that called him **'Bro'**. This little girl wouldn't know that, unless she followed them around or something. But that couldn't be, half the year they were in London and the other half they stayed in one of the colonies. Not only that, but he had made her cry! What kind of gentleman makes a little girl cry? He felt like hitting himself. He glanced at her again to see the tears spilling over. **'A good right hook…in the eye…'** he thought as he heard a pitiful sniffle._

_"Alright…you say you don't have a name?" he asked. She nodded. "Fine…Ah…Ah-something…."_

_"Alexander?" she asked._

_"That's a boy's name…Ah…"He looked at her. "Ah…melia?" he asked. If he remembered correctly, it meant industrious or maybe it was admiring? He couldn't remember at the moment, but it would come back to him eventually._

_"Amelia?" she asked. "Really?" He nodded and she smiled. She looked down at the lump on her bed and said "My name's Amelia, baby, what's yours?"_

_"D-did you say b-b-baby?!" he yelled. She looked up quickly and the sound of crying came from Alfred's bed. "Oh, a ba-"He couldn't finish, because he crumpled into a heap on the floor. A week after that incident, Amelia turned back into Alfred, and they had given the child to the newly formed colony in the south. Amelia had named her Flora, so the people there called her Florida._

_**XoXoFLASHBACK TIME OVERXoXo**_

_'Just a sweet little thing, she was. A slightly smaller headache than Alfred.'_ He thought._ 'Then she got older and…'_

"I don't even want to think about it!" He said loudly to the quiet and empty hallway. _'Empty…?'_

Amelia was nowhere to be seen. "Where-? What-? ARGH!!!" he yelled as he stalked off to find the wayward American woman.

* * *

Back inside the conference room was a few notches below chaos. Everyone was off in their own little groups whispering and gossiping about the episode with the mysterious woman. With the exception being Russia, who was sitting by a window in something akin to a daze. Things like "…who could she be…where does she get the nerve… how could she get passed security...?" and of course, "She was beautiful…" flowed all around him, but he didn't pay any attention to the comments._ ' немного подсолнечника said I was cute!'_ he thought with a faint smile. The smile was enough to make sure the countries that were still scared of him** (which was the majority of them)** left him alone with his thoughts. They were talking about the mystery girl. _'Was she a new country? No, she looked a little too old to be a new country. Perhaps she is a newly developed super power? That could be it. немного подсолнечника* is so very confusing.'_ He thought with a sigh. _'какая проблема* she will be.'_

While everyone was talking, they didn't notice when the object of their conversations reentered the room. She looked around and saw all the countries were clustered, the biggest one being China, France, northern Italy, Southern Italy, Germany, Japan and Spain.

She got close enough to hear them without being noticed. It was then that she heard Feliciano say "What exactly is a harlot? Do you know, Germany?"

"Er, well, it's she was…uh…" it was adorable from her stand point, watching the big hulking country try to answer Feliciano's innocent question while becoming flustered.

"Idiota."Romano said. "It obviously means…" his cheeks started to turn the color of raw salmon…wow, she was getting hungry. _'I wonder what Kiku has to eat around here?'_

"…Whatever Antonio tells you!" was what Romano finally spit out. She turned back into the conversation.

"What? Why would you pin this on me?" The Spaniard asked him.

"Just answer Feliciano's question!" Romano told him.

"Could it be a type of person?" Kiku asked, distracting them from the argument and probable fight that might ensue.

"I think so too, but would it be a good person or a bad one, aru?" Yao asked back.

"I can tell you what it means, mon bonbon*." Francis said. "Oui, it is a type of person, but not a good one. It means that she is a…" he leaned closer and so the other counties had to lean in also as did Amelia. 'I gotta hear what ol' froggy says.' She thought, still not noticed. "Femme desserrée*."

"Eh?" Came from the gathered countries. Amelia couldn't believe he would say it in French like that. And she couldn't help herself. She snorted at him. it was then that the other countries in the room realized that she was back. They all stared and she stared back. Francis was the first to react.

"Ah, I see you have returned, jolie dame. Faites-vous revenir pour voir mon visage elegant*?" he asked as he went for her hand. Russia stood up, an insult on his tongue when he heard "Non."

"Vous parlez le français?*"

"Just yes and no and if you don't step away from me, I'll kick your froggy ass back to France." She told him with a pleasant smile.

"Ah, Vous me blessez, l'ange chéri*."

"Tough titties!" she told him, the same smile still in place. She turned to Feliciano. "A harlot's a loose woman. Don't know why he was spouting that in French, probably from eating too many snails." Her stomach grumbled. "Hey, whose hungry?"

It was then that the door slammed open and an enraged England yelled out "AMERICA!!!"

"You called?" Amelia answered with a grin.

* * *

**Aki: Here's the end...Traslastions!**

**Russia:немного подсолнечника-The little sunflower. какая проблема-what a problem**

**French:mon bonbon-My sweet. Femme desserrée-loose woman. jolie dame-Pretty lady. Faites-vous revenir pour voir mon visage elegant-Did you come back to see my handsome face? Vous parlez le français-You can speak french? Vous me blessez, l'ange chéri-You wound me, beloved angel.**

**BTW- Amelia is just how I envision America if he was a she. also if you go to youtube, and type in APH lil' miss swagga/er(i forget which :D), you'll find one of the videos that had a hand in planting the plot bunny for this perticular fic in my head. Because of those, and other things, Itachi is beating me over the head for something, but omly when Ivan doesn't scare him away!!!**

**As always, click that little button marked 'Review'. I like the feed back I've already gotten and would like more! Tell your friends, your parnets, hell tell your DOG and make sure they REVEIW!!!**

**Much lurv everyone **3** ~.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aki: Sorry this is so short. But I was just staring at the screen not doing anything....yea.....LOOK BELOW!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

There was silence for all of 2 seconds. Then various voices yelled "What?!?" in various languages. But Arthur didn't pay any attention to that. He started to stalked over to the blonde girl, thinking of doing something drastic. He didn't know what it was yet, but he knew it would be drastic.

"You...you...!" his face was red and he was at a loss for words.

"Who me?"

"Yes you!" he screamed.

"Couldn't be." She said then smiled. "Then who? Mattie stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"

"Please, don't include me in this Amelia." Matthew said from his semi-dark corner. England was about to say something that he would probably regret at a later date when he saw Russia make a bee line for Amelia. England took off for her to, but was too late. The large mass of muscle that made up Russia had reached her first. Arthur could see it now. Blood everywhere, a head in one corner the body that was previously attached across the room.

_'She's going to die.'_ he thought as he stopped._ 'He'll ring her neck, and if she dies then Alfred will defiantly die. How do you stop him Arthur!? Think damn you, THINK!'_

Luckily for England and unluckily for Russia, and surprisingly for everyone else, Italy said, "Are you really America bella signora*?"

"The one and only!" she replied with a blinding smile. "Do I have to prove it?"

"What proof could you possibly have that will make us believe you, aru?" Yao asked.

She blinked at him and seemed to be thinking. She gave everyone watching a coy grin. "Who knows about Alfred's mole?"

"Don't you DARE!" Arthur said propelling himself further into the room. "You will show them no such thing!"

"Boo you." She pouted. "You're such a spoil-sport."

" You really are America, da?" Russia asked, his head tilted to the right and a thoughtful look on his face, his eyes not leaving her face.

"Why would I lie about it?" She asked. "I'm too awesome to be kept a secret, cutie!"

_'That's defiantly America.'_ Was the collective thought throughout the room after she spoke.

_'She called me cute again. Замечательный .'_ Russia thought.

"This is getting out of hand." Matthew muttered. Amelia was standing there, clueless to England's anger and-he gulped- Russia's growing infatuation. He knew he should've just skipped the whole meeting in the first place. He never should've answered his phone. He never should've hid when he heard his front door be smashed to smithereens. Hell, he should've just stayed in bed that morning. Nothing that happened here today would end well, he could feel it in his gut.

Meanwhile, inside of Amelia's pretty little head, things were…hectic. While he didn't really have a body, Alfred still had a little bit of consciousness left when Amelia was in control. That was how he could remember everything that happened to him while Amelia was more or less the boss. So he had heard when she spoke to and visited Matthew- **"How the hell did you break the door down?!"-** when they were on the plane- **"Don't touch that switch**!!!"- when they had gone shopping in Harujuku- **"Not the pink one, blue, the blue one!"-** and when she called Russia, aka 'That creepy bastard' cute.

**"Are you mental?! Why the hell would you call that giant oaf cute!"** Alfred yelled as loud as he could. He knew that she could hear him, cuz he could hear her sometimes when she was loc-er…sleeping yes sleeping- so it was only fair. Plus she didn't only do it once, but twice! As in more than one! As in two times!

_'I only called him cute because you-'_

**"Here's a llama, there's a llama and another little llama!"** Alfred sang above her so he wouldn't have to hear what she was going to say about him.

_'Ahh! You're so cute!'_ he heard above him.

**"I'm a man! I'm not cute!!!"**

'_But Ivan?'_ she asked making sure she got his name right. He nodded, so she continued. '_He's really cute. Don't you think, Al-'_

**"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES, YEAH I LIKE WAFFLES!"** He yelled.

She sighed. _'Why are men so complicated?'_

**"I'm not complicated!"** Alfred yelled.

_'Sure you're not Alfred.'_ She replied._ 'And Frenchie's not a prev, and Iggy doesn't have massive eyebrows, and Ivan isn't cute.'_

**"Cuz he's _NOT CUTE_!!!"**

_'Denial isn't just a river in Egypt ya know.'_ She told him. That shut him up, so she turned back to the conversation going on around her._ 'Oh, look at that. Iggy and Frenchie are fighting.'_ She thought as they rolled around on the floor.

"America?"

She turned a full 180 degrees to see…

"Hungary?"

"Ah, I'm glad you remembered me." The natural born girl said. She took a step closer to Amelia and walked around her, as if she were an experiment in a laboratory. She took a step back and nodded her head.

"This outfit, it is very…well…simply put, úgy nézel ki, mint egy kurva*."

"W-was I just insulted in a different language?" Amelia asked her. Hungary brushed off her question and replied, "I could make you much cuter, you know." She leaned in, bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "It might get the attention of someone whom you find cute." Amelia glanced at Ivan then back at Hungary.

"When can we make this happen?" Amelia asked, forgetting that she was just insulted.

"Whenever you wish it, édes*." She replied with a bright smile.

Amelia smiled back. "How about right now?"

"Csodás*!" Hungary answered. "Come, I know of some good stores here."

"Awesome!"

With that being said, both women looped arms and walked out of the conference room, unbeknown to the men in the room.

* * *

**Aki: And thats all I have at the moment. Comment, Review, Criticies, Suggest, whatever, just click the button below this to do so!**

**Translations*- Russian: Замечательный- Wonderful**

**Hungarian- Csodás- Wonderful úgy nézel ki, mint egy kurva-you look like a whore édes- Sweetheart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aki: Let's just pretend I already said it was summer in Japan if I haven't yet. I'm too lazy to go back all the way and put it in somewhere.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The first to notice that anything was amiss surprisingly wasn't England OR Austria. It was Germany who noticed anything wrong with the room. It was just as England and France were separated that he turned to survey the room. He noted that America was nowhere in sight, but thought _'She's probably in the bathroom.'_

But when, after another minor scuffle between the two countries five minutes later, she didn't pop up again randomly, he started to grow…wary? No that wasn't it. More like… scared for the future of the world. Who knew what would happen to them all if America… well if she did anything really. It could start the chain reaction that could bring about apocalyptic circumstances. Or something along those lines. Who would know with the American involved? He shook his head slowly, before he heard "Elizaveta?" It was Austria, looking around for her. He got closer to Germany and asked if he had seen her.

"Er, no not since I got here."

"I saw her Austria!" Italy told him. Loudly. "She took America with her, out the door!"

Everyone heard that.

"What?!" England cried, pushing the annoying Frenchman away from him.

_'My poor city.'_ Kiku cried internally._ 'America was hard enough to deal with when he was a he! What would she do now that she was an actual she?'_

"Did you see where they went, Italy?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly, not noticing that Russia slipped out the door.

"…Not a clue!" he announced to them all with the biggest smile he could muster. Everyone shook their heads at his answer and deflated a little bit, before England turned to Japan.

"You'll help me look for her, won't you?"

"Wha-?"

"Who knows what she'll get herself into and I don't know my way around." He explained. "Please, Kiku."

"Uh-er-"

"Worry not, Arthur. I will help you find le petit ange*." Francis said throwing his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, you bloody frog!" Arthur said pushing the offending appendage off of him.

"Do not worry, England-san. I will help." Japan said quickly, hoping to stop another fight before it began. "Please, let us be off."

So Japan and England left, followed by Austria who was looking for Hungary, both north and south Italy, Spain, Germany, France and China, because they didn't want to miss the fireworks when England finally exploded.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ranch… no, there is no ranch. So sorry. ANYWAY!

Amelia and Elizaveta were hard at work finding the perfect outfit. They were in Shibuya, and went to several different clothing stores. Elizaveta could see that shopping for the American would be a bit of a chore after they visited the first store. Amelia went to the brightest thing in the store, it being a halter top that was neon yellow. It made Elizaveta's eyes water, and she said as much. In Hungarian of course, she didn't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings too much after all.

"No, túl giccses*." She replied before going to the next rack of clothes.

"Ha ha, there it goes again, that feeling that I was just insulted in another language." Amelia said before putting the shirt back. "Huh…Arthur used to like it when I dressed flashy. Said it reminded it of his pirate days." She muttered to herself. But of course Elizaveta heard her.

"Oh? Do tell." She prodded looking up from the clothes rack momentarily.

**"No, don't tell!"** Alfred cried.** "Don't you dare tell! Arthur will come after me, cuz you know he won't fight you!"**

"Well, it was a looong time ago." Amelia began. "But it was like, it reminded him if the wenches he met whenever he was in port…I think."

**"I told you not to tell!"** Alfred yelled making her wince.

"Is something wrong?" Elizaveta asked noticing her wince.

"Just a little headache."

**"I'm a headache now?"**

_'Yep, you sure are. And if you don't shut-up, I'll –beep- and –beep- and –beep- Ivan ALL NIGHT LONG!'_

In her mind she got a split second glimpse of a red faced Alfred, before he screamed **"NOOO, HE'LL DEFILE MY AWESOME BODY WITH HIS COOTIES!!!!"**

"Ah-ha! Kiválóan*!"

Amelia looked over to see what Hungary had picked out, but the other woman was already across the store looking at something else.

"Hey what is it?" She asked. "I wanna see it!"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in it if it is anything like what you have on now."

She turned quickly to see...

...Prussia standing behind her. The first thing that came to mind was _'What the hell is he doing in Japan?'_ So she asked him.

"What the hell are you doing in Japan?" she asked him.

"That is not-"

"It can't be because of the conference. You're not a world power anymore." She said not bothering to stop when she saw him deflate a bit. "Did Germany have a plus one ticket here or something?"

"No, he did not!" he said, cheeks tinted pink. "I am here on vacation." He suddenly grinned. "Why don't you spend it in the company of someone as awesome as me America?"

She blinked. How did he know she was America?

As if reading his mind, he said "Do you not remember when West and I helped in your war of independence? The night we spent in the infirmary tent, remember?" he leaned in closer. To close for comfort.

And she did remember. She took over for a short while when Alfred became too stressed to move. She worked as a nurse with some of the other women that followed the soldiers, and had remembered treating Gilbert for a bullet wound to the thigh. From what she could remember of that night, she had treated the wound and got plastered with him from the whiskey she had used, to both dull his pain and disinfect the wound. She had woken up the next morning half naked and hung-over with the Prussian nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, y'see, that one time I don't even remember was a mistake, okay." Amelia said taking a step back away from him. "So, yeah if you could just, I dunno , go away!"

"Why would I do that, wenig Schönheit*? Ah I know, we could always finish where we left off."

**"Where we- what?!"** Alfred screamed. **"What the hell Amelia?!"**

_'We didn't do_ _much.'_ She told him.

"We barely did anything!" she whispered out loud, furious at what she was hearing. She was a one man kind of girl…when there wasn't alcohol involved. Most of the time. But what she didn't have to say anything else, because she saw who was heading there way beyond Prussia's shoulder. With a smile, she told him "Arschloch gehen sie sie weg*."

"Ah this is where you vanished to немного подсолнечника*." Russia said as he stopped behind Prussia. "You are not having problems with this one, are you? Should I do persuade him to leave you alone?"

_'Should I continue to stare at this awesomely beautiful woman that's actually worthy of my advances, or face the wrath of the hulking behemoth behind me. Entscheidungs entscheidungs*.'_ Gilbert thought as he straightened his back. Turns out he didn't have to do either. Hungary decided for him. While she was still unnoticed, she stealthy pulled out one of her smaller frying pans that she carried around if things ever got distressing when she wasn't at home. She lifted her arm and took aim, letting it fly in a graceful arc and watching with satisfaction when it landed on the crown of Prussia's head.

After he went down, she quickly swooped in, handing Amelia a dress, sunhat and sandals.

"Here, go and change. We will be waiting outside."

"Um, wha-"

"Siet mentén most*, sweetheart." She said pushing her towards the dressing room. With that done, she rounded on a surprised Russia and unconscious Prussia. "Come, we are going to wait for her outside." Russia let himself be ushered outside somewhat wary of the woman pushing him, and since he went out first he saw when Hungary went back inside for Prussia; he got to see him get knocked into some table displays on the way and that made him feel better about not getting to do anything to him he had the chance. Then he looked around, and spied something he would like.

"Excuse me for a moment." He said before crossing the street. Hungary smiled when she saw where he went.

"How's this?" Amelia said from behind her. She turned, and the smile already on her face grew wider.

Amelia stood before her in her new outfit, and she looked positively adorable.**_ (In Elizaveta's opinion, anyway.)_**She had donned the sundress Elizaveta picked out, which was a pale yellow strapless number that stopped just below her knees, and hung straight down. There was a sky blue ribbon that tied in the back right under her bust that one of the shopkeepers must have tied because the ribbons weren't trailing on the floor. On her feet were a pair of yellow polka-dotted sling back wedges that gave her about three extra inches to her total height. The sun hat, that she had on sat on the back of her head, so her cowlick was free to stand at attention proudly was white and had a blue band wrapped around it, as well as small sunflower pin attached to it. The brim was wide enough so that if she were to pull it down, it would protect her face from the sun, as well as hide it if she was blushing. She didn't have any make-up on, but she really didn't need any at the moment.

But before Hungary could tell Amelia her own opinion, she was stopped by a small gasp. Russia had come back, and in his hand held a small bouquet of sunflowers. He was staring at Amelia as if he wasn't sure she was real.

"I'll head back now, Amelia. It was pleasant spending time with you, despite how short said time was. Viszlát és sok szerencsét*." She said as she dragged a still unconscious Prussia away.

"Oh, right. G'bye Elizaveta." Amelia called not turning from Russia.

He suddenly smiled and gave her the sunflowers. She accepted them with a smile and when he offered her his arm with a quiet "Shall we?" She didn't hesitate to take it, much to Alfred's _**(False)**_ dismay.

* * *

Aki: So how was it? About the thing with Prussia, I read that some Germans, Prussians, Frenchmen and even Russians helped America out during the Revolution. It's great what you can find when you're doing research XD! Also I read in a scan of the manga that Hungray attacks with frying pans! How epicly awesome is she!!!

*Translations:

Hungarian: túl giccses- too trashy. Kiválóan-Perfect. Siet mentén most- Hurry along now. Viszlát és sok szerencsét- goodbye and good luck!

German: wenig Schönheit- little beauty. Arschloch gehen sie sie weg- Go away asshole. Entscheidungs entscheidungs- Decisions, decisions

Russian: немного подсолнечника- little sunflower


	6. Chapter 6

**Aki: Next chapter for you guys. Man, I'm tired. going to sleep. G'NIGHT everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Shame on you, Gilbert." Elizaveta said as she dragged a conscious Prussia through the streets of Tokyo. They had left Russia and America about fifteen minutes ago so they could enjoy their date. Ahh, she knew the two would end up together eventually. It was just a matter of time and how much sexual tension they both could take until they burst. Oh, now that was putting dirty thoughts into her own head. She blushed and giggled suddenly. Lithuania owes her 200 Euros, they had lasted longer than what he had said, and much longer than what Estonia guessed, so he owed her 300.

"That was very rude of you, you know."

He scoffed. "But she was the only one awesome enough to actually appreciate my affections."

"For someone who is back at Germany's house, you have such a big head." She said. She sighed, shaking her head and saying "You're just stupid, aren't you? I suspected as much when we were younger, but still."

"Shut up, I'm not an idiot!" Prussia yelled. Before he could he could come up with a comeback worthy of his awesome-ness, they both heard feet pounding on pavement. Looking up they saw everyone from the world conference heading toward them.

"Hungary, where did Amelia go?" England huffed out before anyone else could start asking questions.

"West? What are you doing here?" Came from Germany next, looking perplexed.

"Elizaveta, what were you thinking?" Was what Austria said.

"I was helping out a friend is all." She replied to Austria's question, then turned to England and said "She just walked off with Russia a few moments ago."

"Where?!" he asked urgently.

Now not many people know this about Elizaveta,** (the only exception being Roderich)** but she was a little bit of a fangirl ….Okay, maybe a big bit, but like it was stated above, Austria was the only one who knew about it. And she could usually tell when people were trying to tear apart her favorite** (at the moment) **pairing. And she couldn't let that happen. So she smiled and made a quick decision.

"Amelia said something about wanting to go to an amusement park, and pulled Russia of in that direction." She said pointing to where she could see the peak of a roller coaster. England turned to Kiku.

"How far away is that?"

"About 20 minutes." She said.

"Eh? We're going to ride roller coasters now? I thought we were looking for America?" Feliciano asked in what he thought was a whisper, but came out just a tad bit too loud.

"Japan and I are the only ones looking for her. I haven't a clue why all of you are following us!" he yelled at all of them. And of course this caused all of them, the exception being Hungary, Austria, Japan and S. Italy, to have a giant argument in the middle of the street.

_'I'm surrounded by idiots.'_ Was Roerich's thought as he watched them all.

_'Why's everyone fighting now? And what's up with fratello*?'_ was Italy's thought as he watched Germany fend off his older brother.

_'Never again am I offering my home land to house a world conference.' _Japan thought as people were stopping to look at the foreigners fighting in his poor street.

_'Crisis averted.'_ Hungary thought as she watched the festivities take place in front of her.

* * *

In other news Amelia and Russia were really in a park not too far away from the group of stores that mere moments ago Amelia and Elizaveta were shopping in. Anyway, they were a strolling side by side, with Amelia talking and Ivan listening. And Alfred butting his nose in their conversation, of course.

"—And then Tony called him a limey bastard and that he wasn't going back! It was pretty funny to tell the truth."

**_"Why would you tell him about Tony?!"_** Alfred asked her. He had stopped yelling because A) he was losing his voice and 2) Amelia wasn't paying any attention to him anyway, so why should he strain his precious vocal cords?

"I wish I could have seen it America." Russia said to her.

"It's Amelia, cutie. Call me Amelia." She told him, making him blush a pale pink.

"Then I must insist you call me Ivan. It is only proper, da?" he asked looking down at her and taking her hand in his. This caused him to blush a slightly darker shade of pink, but he smiled when she didn't take her hand away.

"Of course!" she replied with a bright smile.

**_"Of course not."_** Alfred said with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. Which wasn't as much as he would have liked. Cuz all he could think about was Russia holding his hand, and him smiling and his **(female)** body inching slightly closer into Russia's side and—

**_"BAD Alfred! Bad, bad, bad Alfred!!"_** He screamed at himself. He might've heard a small giggle somewhere in the back of his head, but he was too busy trying to tell himself that he didn't like the evil giant, and that when he smiled for real and not his creepy one that he did in fact look cute- NOT CUTE!!!- And…and…

**_"GODDAMN YOU AMELIA!!!"_**

Things continued on this path for awhile before they came to a small lake in the center of park. There was a small body of water that was larger than a pond, but smaller than a lake **(Lond? Pake? I dunno). **There was a bridge that led to the other side that a few people were on. There were little old women that were feeding fish, small kids jumping around a few mothers watching them, and there was another couple on the other side. That brought a smile to her face as her thoughts wondered.

_'Hm, we're such a nice a couple.'_ Amelia thought suddenly as they started across the bridge.

_**"We're no such thing."**_ Alfred told her. Then he sighed and said **_"It's only the first date and-" _**He stopped as he realized what he said. _**"I d-didn't mean that!"**_

_'No take backs!'_ Amelia said quickly before he could get another word out.

_**"But- I- and…You cheated!"**_

_'Did not!'_

_**"Cheater cheater, pumpkin-eater!"**_

Before she could say anything else, she saw a little boy that was climbing onto the rail of the bridge. He spun around on the railing, showing off to some other little kids and Amelia got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she got when she woke up on Sept. 11, nine years ago, and the night before the San Francisco earthquake in 1906. Granted it wasn't as strong now as it was then, but it was still there. The feeling that something bad was going to happen around her.

He spun around again, yelling something to someone on the other side of the shore of the body of water they were walking across when his foot slipped. Things slowed down for Amelia then. Her mind blank, she let go of Ivan's hand and went to the boy. She got to him during his decent off the bridge, and as the world speed up again suddenly, she realized that she was too far over the railing to pull herself back up. She tipped forward as the boy wiggled and pulled both him and her down farther. She lost her footing and took the plunge, tucking the boy's head into her neck on the way. Things slowed down again for a moment.

_'Oh shit.' _She thought as the water rushed toward her face.

**_"Oh shit is right."_** Alfred muttered, but he was easily ignored because of the large splash that followed her fall. She twisted her body so she could get her feet under her and started kicking wildly.

_'This lake thing is deeper than I thought,' _was her first idle thought as she kicked harder._ 'What kind of water that isn't part of the ocean is freezing in the middle of June!?' _Was the second one. She could hold her breath for a while, (last she checked, she could stay under for two whole minutes before turning blue in the face), but she wasn't so sure about the boy that occupied her arms.

She broke the surface a moment later and started swimming toward the shore she glimpsed at to her right. Removing one of her arms from the boy, she started towards it as fast as she could. By the time she got close enough to stand up, the boy was pulled from her numb arm and she was pulled towards someone warm.

"Вы хорошо, немного подсолнечника*?"

She looked up and saw violet eyes staring at her, concern and amusement crushing down on her. The concern she could understand, but did he think her saving someone from the watery depths of death and destruction on their eternal soul was funny?

"Y-yeah, j-j-just fine." She stuttered out assuming he was asking if she was okay, teeth chattering all the while. "T-that water w-w-was freezing!"

The woman who yanked the boy away from her, came closer and said "Ai tai arigatō, anata hensō shi te tenshi no yō ni shi te i masu*."

"Oh, um..K-kangei*?" she replied not sure if she was saying it right. Before she could say anymore, the boy said loudly "Arigato, tenshi-san*!"

"Y-your welcome." She told him. Her remembering the basic Japanese sayings and phrases she heard from Kiku were lost in her brain somewhere, and she was too freakin' COLD to try and kinda tired now, and she could feel her dress sticking to her skin, making her feel colder than she already is.

"Josei no baai aeru kangei da*." Ivan replied for her, draping his coat over her shoulders . She looked up at him in surprise, both at the gesture and him speaking the language of the current land they were in.

"Y-you can s-speak Japanese?" She asked snuggling into his coat. It was warm, so she wasn't complaining about the sleeves that fell past her fingertips, or the fact that the whole thing fell to her knees. They started to walk away from the water, still talking.

"Da, among other languages. Can you speak anything else?"

"B-bits and pieces of things." She was steadily getting warmer thanks to his coat. "Oh!" she said suddenly, "Здравствуйте, рады встрече с Вами*!" she said with a smile. "That and good bye is about it though."

"Это было очень хорошее*." He replied.

"Ah, I think I just got a compliment."

They started to walk in silence "Amelia, I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Why did you try and grab that boy?" he had a look on his face that reminded her of a confused puppy, it was that cute.

"Cuz I'm a hero…ine. Heroines are suppose to help others, no matter what." She gave him a big smile, then said, "And Even if I wasn't a heroine, I'd still help. I think it's something like a maternal instinct or something."

"…I see."

They walked in silence for a while longer, before they heard "AMELIA!"

They turned to see….

* * *

**Aki: Mah brain hurts. I'm gonna stop here. Don't get mad at me!!!! **

**Translations: Japanese- Ai tai arigatō, anata hensō shi te tenshi no yō ni shi te i masu: Thank you miss, you're an angel in disguise. Arigato, tenshi-san: Thank you miss Angel. Josei no baai aeru kangei da: She says your welcome. Kangei- Welcome. **

**Russian-Здравствуйте, рады встрече с Вами- Hello, nice to meet you! Это было очень хорошее- That was good/ very good. Вы хорошо, немного подсолнечника:Are you alright, sunflower?**

**Italian-fratello: brother**

**On Russia speaking Japanese... He did fight Japan, for like a year or two, so Russians must've learned something from that expereance. Don't kill me for the cliffe~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aki_: Well, here is Chapter 7... While I was typing this, I came to relize how big a fan I am of this perticular fandom. Wanna know how? 'Kay. I'll tell you how.**

**You know you're a fanatic of APH, when you download all the downloadable versions of Marukaite Chikyuu, INCLUDING Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia.... **

**Sorry, my bro likes blue collar comedy tour....yea....**

**ANYWAY!**

**Limewire has it's moments of greatness, if you are willing to try every spelling combo of MKC you can find. Also, my phone hates Ivan/Russia, since it refuses to play his version _*Le sigh* (Lookit, Ma! I'm a Frogie now! LOL)_**

**Onto what you came here for!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Running towards Ivan and Amelia was none other than Matthew. His polar bear was sitting on his shoulders as he huffed and puffed over toward his sister and her very large date.

"Mattie? Where did you come from?" Amelia asked as he stopped in front of them. He was bent at the waist with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. She slipped the bear off his shoulders and cradled him to her chest, waiting for her twin to speak.

"England looking… you… on his way here… from amusement park…." He got out in between breaths somehow.

"Ya say poor Timmy's fell in the old abandoned well outsida town, Lassie?" Amelia said with a strong southern drawl.

Russia looked confused while Matthew gave her a soft glare.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't resist." She said holding up a hand. Then something dawned on her.

"Did you say amusement park? Is there one nearby?" She was getting excited, and once she got past a certain point of excitability, Matthew knew nothing he said would get her back on track.

"Da, there is. You can see the tip of американские горы*." He pointed at it and she looked up.

"Whoa, I didn't know there was one so close." She turned to Ivan. "Wanna go?"

"Now?"

"Were you listening to me Amelia?" Matthew asked as he looked at the two of them.

"Yeah sure! It'll be fun!" she said "We can ride the coaster and everything! Haven't you ever been on one?"

"There are some at home, but I have never ridden on one."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"A-Amelia, I said England is looking for-" He stopped."What are you wearing?" He had finally noticed that all he could see on her was Russia's gigantic coat and her shoes. There was a hat perched on her head, but it was thretening to fall off at any second because of how much her head was moving around.

"I fell in the water helping a little boy, and I was all wet. Ivan gave me his coat so I could stay warm. Isn't it nice of him?" she asked with a smile that she reserved only for Matthew. It was a smile that said **_'do as I say or I'll invade you and humiliate you in front of everyone.' _**He knew he had nothing to fear, because regardless of whether it was Alfred or Amelia, America wouldn't invade his country. But it was still frightening to see.

"O-oh, yes. Very nice." He told her.

"I know right?" She turned to Russia. "Do you mind if Mattie joins us?"

"What?!"

"Nyet. He may join us."

"Lovely! C'mon, guys. Let's go while it's still light out." She said linking arms with Ivan and holding Kumajiro hostage, giving Matthew a reason to follow the two of them. Over her head, Ivan looked straight into Matthew's eyes and smiled. But it wasn't his usual smile. Oh, it still looked sugery sweet and was innocent enough to make you want to puke, but Matthew could see right through it. It was a smile that said **_'Don't you dare do anything to upset me or my dear little America, or you will become one with Mother Russia MUCH faster than anyone else, and you will love every minute of it, da?'_**

Matthew sniffed, the feeling that he should've stayed in bed that morning growing stronger with every step he took behind the couple.

_'I wish I was invisible right now. I wish for it so badly. Why did I ever want to get noticed anyway? Being noticed gets you nothing but trouble in the end.' _His thoughts continued on in the same manner for the rest of their walk out of the park.

* * *

England however was just getting through the front entrance of the park. After they scoured the amusement park up and down for the elusive giant and his smaller date-England shivered and silently yelled every swear word he knew at himself AND that little tart Amelia- Japan mentioned that there was a park nearby. He felt stupid upon hearing that, because of course America would want to be out in the fresh air, no matter what form the country was in. But there was always the possibility that she would see the arch of the roller coaster and head there, so he, Japan and France left to search the park while they left the others inside the place of amusement. They had left Germany, Austria and China in charge and left it at that.

But before leaving, Hungary quickly stopped Japan and held out a bag for him to take. "Make sure Amelia gets this please. She left it with me for safe keeping. Give it to her as soon as you see her please."

"Hai, dekirudake hayaku watashi wo sanshō shi te kanojo no*." He told her taking the bag and running after England and France and hopefully stopping another fight between the two of them.

After that, they arrived at the park fairly quickly, with minimal arguing thanks to Japan being a buffer between the two of them.

"Where, oh where is that little tart now?" he muttered to himself as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Ah, mon pauvre petit ange Amérique. D'être appelé par exemple* ..." France said, hearing what England said. "Vous inquiétez pas*, you will be fine once I have you in my arms, mon petit ange."

Arthur spun around. "W-what was that, you bloody frog?! You won't be having anybody!"

"HA! Says you sourcils broussailleux*! Once she lays eyes on me, she will fling herself into my arms, après precipitation*!" France proclaimed, so very confident in himself.

"You are sure of this, da?" Came a voice from behind them.

* * *

_**Aki: LOL, France is in trouble! Sorry it was so short, I was destacted by this oneshot I'm trying to do. Amelia's in it and it's about the statement Prussia made in chapter 5. Research is a bitch, I'll let you know that much... Look for it soon, kay! And remember, reviewing means you care just enough for me not to go insane! ^.^**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Russian: американские горы- Rollercoaster arch.**_

_**Japanese: Hai, dekirudake hayaku watashi wo sanshō shi te kanojo no- Yes, as soon as I see her, I 'll give it to her (roughly.) **_

_**French: Ah, mon pauvre petit ange Amérique. D'être appelé par exemple-My poor little angel America, if only you could hear this. Vous inquiétez pas- Worry not. sourcils broussailleux-Bushy brow. après precipitation- Post haste**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Aki: Here it is, the eighth chapter. Lovely, it really is...I have no idea where this fic is going, but i guess if you all want it to go on, i'll contiue to write it**

**SHAMLESS PLUG TIME!!!**

**Cobblestone Secrets By the wonderful TheEvilMuffinToaster is the most bitching Hetalia fic I've ever read! It's RussAmer, so you all will love it, graenteed! You'll laugh, you'll cry...from laughter...and other stuff that people feel...yea....READ IT!!!**

**Summery-**

**_In the Heart of Los Angeles was the Williams Investigative Bureau of Information. With their crackpot team and their immaculate skills, they can solve any case…Now only if they can stop fighting... _**

* * *

Chapter 8:

France whipped around fast enough to see Russia, America and Canada standing there. Russia still had on his smile of so many words on his face, this time directed at France. Amelia looked like she didn't know whether she should laugh at the looks of fear (France) and anger (England) on their faces, or be silent and let Ivan do his thing. She choose to sit back and enjoy the show.

"W-what the bloody hell are you wearing?!" Arthur practically yelled when he tore his eyes away from the large Russian in front of him to look at his former colony. Note the word former.

_'Ah, how like Iggy to turn his anger on something he can kinda-sorta handle.' _She thought.

_**"Ain't that the truth."**_ Alfred said before she opened her mouth.

"It's Ivan's coat." She said.

"France, what exactly what were you saying about dear Amelia, hm?" Ivan asked suddenly making everyone look to the right. Somehow, the two of them migrated ten feet away from England, Amelia, Canada and Japan. Speaking of Japan…

"Amelia-san," he called to get her attention. "This is for you, from Hungary-chan." He added quickly when Russia's gaze caught his for a split second.

"Okay?" She answered taking the bag. She looked inside and saw a change of clothes and extra shoes.

_'Whoa, how'd she know I'd need clothes?'_ She thought.

_**"It's scary. I don't know how Austria put up with her for so long."** _Alfred said. Amelia nodded and gave Kiku a smile. "Thanks man. Oh," She said suddenly. "Why the hell is the water so cold in the lond? Or pake or whatever you want to call it?"

"Ano…?"

"The water over there." She said pointing. "But it's not important right now, so don't worry about it."

"Hai?" He was seriously confused about what the girl in front of him was saying.

"As much as I would love to watch the show that's slowly unraveling," She pointed over her shoulder at France making up excuses to a terrifying towering Ivan. "I've got to change. Be back in a jiffy!"

Kiku nodded **(what else could he do, really?)** and she walked off to a public restroom a ways away from them. _'When are all of them leaving?!_' He thought as he watched Ivan slowly advance on Francis. Arthur tried to jump in and help, but it didn't turn out as planned and Ivan was talking **(read: Scaring shitless)** to both of them.

* * *

"France, why were you speaking such nonsense before? It was quite rude, da?" He asked in his nicest voice he could muster at the moment. This was quite nice if you didn't know Russia very well, but both France and England knew him for….practically forever.

"I-it wasn't nonsense." Francis said after his brain started working again.

"Then what would you call it? Do you have an idea, England?" he asked turning to the smallest of the three countries.

He scowled at the Frenchman. "Don't lump me with him. I just came for Amelia."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You bloody well know why!" he nearly yelled.

"I'm afraid I don't. You will enlighten me, da?" He smile got bigger and seemed to become more sinister as he waited to hear what Arthur would say.

England gulped audibly, and straightened his back. He craned his neck up to look at the towering giant in front of him and opened his mouth.

"I've got a hundred Euros on the Russian!" a voice called out loudly. Three heads swiveled to see several countries standing there, including Hungary, Austria, Prussia, and Germany. The one who had shouted was Spain, standing with a big grin on his face.

"It appears we have an audience. Well, we shouldn't let them down. Though I wish I had my pipe, my hands should suffice, da~?" Ivan asked as he flexed his fingers one by one. They cracked, and with each sound England and France jumped.

"I don't think anyone is going to take on your bet, my friend." Gilbert said to Spain as Russia took a step towards England and France, steadily muttering "Kolkolkolkolkolkol." Under his breath and scaring the ever living snot out of them. Ever so slowly, he continued to get closer and closer to them and they continued to shake in their boots and back away just as slowly as Ivan was advancing. Arthur distantly heard something like thunder and felt water hit his face.

* * *

"What are you two idiots doing?" Lovino asked as he watched his former guardian and his friend, the former country. Spain had a sheet of some type of metal and Gilbert had a hose **(that he got from God knows where)** that was pointed up and in the same direction as the three fighting counties…well one scary as hell country and two more who were likely to die if someone didn't do something about it soon.

"It's to add atmosphere, muchacho." Spain told him as he shook the sheet again.

"Well it's annoying, so cut it out!" he said quickly getting annoyed.

"You need to get that stick out of your ass, my friend." The Prussian said

"Eh? Fratello has something up his butt?" Feliciano asked Germany. He turned to Lovino. "Does it hurt fratello? If it does you should take it out and go to a doctor's right away, si?"

Gilbert started laughing hard as Lovino's face turned red. Then he said "Ja! A visit from Dr. Antonio!"

"S-stai zitto*!" he screamed at the territory as his face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Eh? Antonio, you're a medico?" Feliciano asked before Germany could stop him.

"Si, but only for Lovino." He replied with an easy going smile.

"D-don't tell him that!" Lovino yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Russia had both France and England's backs against a large tree.

"My my, it seems you've run out of places to run, da? Do you want this to end quickly without pain, or slow with much pain? The choice is yours, Comrades." Russia spoke lowly so it wouldn't be carried towards their audience standing about 25 feet away.

"Ivan!" They heard. All the heads swiveled and saw Amelia running down a hill. She still had on Ivan's coat, but it was open and flapping around her lower legs as she ran. They could see she had changed into some dark colored pants that stopped mid-shin and some type of T-shirt on. She stopped about three feet from him, not noticing how England and France were backed into a corner (tree), and the menacing aura surrounding Russia. "Ready to go?"

He brightened immediately and said "Da." Before she grabbed his arm and he let her drag him past everyone.

She gave Hungary a little wave and once they were out of earshot, she asked quietly, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**Aki: Well that was rather short...I liked how it turned out, even if it was short. And I liked how I wrote Ivan this time. But tell me your honest opinion in a review guys!**

**Translations(Le gasp, Only 1 this time!): stai zitto- shut up. everything else is pretty easy to guess.**

**My head hurts...I'm gonna go to sleep. Night guys :D**


	9. NOTICE!

**_To all the people reading this:_**

**_I'm SO sorry!!!! I know you don't want some bullsh*t excuse so I'll tell you why I haven't updated in so long. It's even written in story format for all of you! :)_**

* * *

In a concrete jungle on the east coast, lived a girl. Let's call her Bob. Anyway, Bob has been begging her totally tech savvy grandpa to buy her a laptop since she was old enough to use a regular PC. So on her glorious elegant eighteenth B-day; she finally got what she asked for. Hurrah for her! Anyway, Bob was so happy with her newest technological wonder that she wouldn't even take off the plastic covering that comes with that wondrous piece of tech, she was just SO HAPPY to have one of her very own.

BUT, one dark and gloomy night, as she shut it off at, oh 4 in the morning, she wasn't aware of what would befall her when she awoke!

When she at last awoke at 4 in the afternoon, and after doing various things around the house, she opened her precious laptop she discovered a slightly darker spot on her screen. Thinking nothing of it, she turned it on only to wail in despair, (much like Zetsubo-sensei) at the sight that greeted her.

**THE CRSYTAL PART OF THE SCREEN WAS FUCKED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The whole screen was messed up, and Bob couldn't see anything except for a small strip about a centimeter wide and three and a half inches long, and Bob KNEW the measurements didn't make since, but she didn't care cuz she was DESPAIRING!!! Loudly. To anyone that had the power to hear. Meaning all her friends, teachers, classmates, and family members.

Until finally, she showed the tragedy to her Grandpa, the mythical ruler of all technology, and he said,

"How the fuck did you do that?"

Our Dear despairing Bob told him the story and he took it from her…

**ONLY TO LOSE THE WARRENTY FOR IT 20 FUCKING MINUTES LATER!!!!!!!!!!!**

So Bob sat in a slump, unable to finish any Fanfic chapters, go on YouTube, Chatroullete, or anything (!!!) Until she got her hands on her aunt's laptop, where she's typing this right now.

But don't be sad dear peoples!

My-er, BOB's grandpa found the warranty, and took it to get fixed yesterday, so it's only a matter of time until I- Bob, I meant Bob- can finish the already started chapters, and such and you get the next chapter. Just be a patient a little longer, I beg you!!!

* * *

_**Aki: Yeah, thats what happened in a nutshell... As soon as I get my Laptop back all of you will get a brand new update. Just bare with me please!!! **_


	10. Interlude

**Interlude:**

Arthur wasn't sure what to do. Amelia was sitting at the table in front of him and she didn't come to him saying that she had found another baby in her bed or anything like that. When he had asked the seven why she was here, all she said was "Alfred is tired." Then she asked for pancakes. Loudly.

"C'mon Iggy, I'm hungry!" she said as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Amelia, what do you mean Alfred is tired?" Arthur asked as he sat in front of her. He had to stop himself from sneering at her clothes and instead focused on getting answers out of her.

"He just is. He told me his head hurt, so I came out to help." She told him. Then "Can I go out and play after breakfast?" There was a smile on her face and she just lit up in Arthur's eyes.

He sighed and got ready to make her something, his back to her. "After breakfast, we are going shopping to get you some proper clothing."

"But I have clothes on already." She said looking at his back.

"Those are Alfred's clothes. You need girls clothes." He told her. He glanced at her and frowned. She was wearing Alfred's breeches and also had on his loose white tunic that wasn't tucked in. Her feet were bare as they continued to swing back and forth above the floor, waiting for her breakfast. She was humming some tuneless song as she looked around the kitchen.

"Why?" She asked. It was a simple enough question, but if she was anything like Alfred, she would go on and on until she had him pulling out his hair.

"Because you are a girl and Alfred is a boy." He answered. "And boys and girls wear different clothes."

"Why?"

"Because it's proper." He got out a mixing bowl and the ingredients.

"Why?"

"Because that's how the world works." He started mixing everything and it was soon ready to cook. He got out a frying pan and some butter out of the icebox. His patience was starting to wear thin.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" He yelled slamming the pan on the stove. 'It's only been 5 bloody minutes since she appeared and I already want to ring her little neck.' He thought as he put a slab of butter in the warming pan.

"…Okay." She said, staying quiet. After mostly burning the pancakes and turning the eggs and bacon black, did he look at her again. She was quiet for too long, and he was sure she was still there. She was still there in fact, but now her head was cradled in her arms and she was pouting like the whole world was against giving her what she wanted. He sighed.

"Pick your head up so you can eat. You can go and play after you get your new clothes." He told her. She brightened up instantly and dug into her black and grey meal. Arthur noticed her table manners were every bit as atrocious as Alfred's, and if she was going to stay out and about then she would damn well learn how to eat like a lady of high standing.

"Amelia-"

"Finished!" She shouted jumping from her chair and running for the kitchen door that led to their back garden.

"Stop!" He yelled. Her feet stopped, but her upper body apparently didn't get the message, because her whole torso tipped forward and before Arthur could even make a move to try to catch her she was falling on her face.

"Oww…" she groaned as Arthur went over to check over her. Except for a bump on her forehead, she was fine so instead of babying her like he wanted to do when she first went down, he scowled down at her.

"If you had just listened to me instead of trying to rush off, you wouldn't have that lump growing on your head."

"But you said I could play." She said pitifully rubbing the forming bump.

"Don't mess with it!" He told her. "And I said you could play after we get you some proper clothing." He started towards his study to get his wallet and spring coat and came back to the kitchen to see she was gone and the door open. "Damnit!" He cursed going out the door. It only took him a moment to locate the wayward girl; she was running around chasing what looked like an orange and black butterfly. 'She didn't even put on any shoes!' he thought as he tried to calm himself before he did something that he would later regret.

"Amelia." He said sharply to get her attention. She stopped running and looked over at him, knowing she was in trouble. He could tell she knew she was in trouble, because she got a certain look on her face. It was the same look that Alfred would get on his face when he knew he was in trouble and giving that look was the difference between an aching bottom or a simple five minute time-out. But it wasn't working this time that was for sure. "What did I tell you?"

She blinked up at him and opened her mouth to say "Something about clothes." Her head tilted to the left. "Why do I need new clothes? I already have some."

He sighed, and grabbed her arm. _'Lord, help me with this child.' _He thought as he led her out of the house.

* * *

**Aki: I'm so ashamed.... this is so short it's not even funny.... I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! I just wanted to give you all something to read while I work on chap. 9. There _might_ be a part two to this, but I'm not sure. You don't have to review if you feel you don't have to, but it would make me feel better for giving you such a lameass chapter. TT^TT **

**Also, If you like LOTS of humor in your APH fanfics, read Cobblestone Secrets, by TheEvilMuffinToster. It's too awesome to describe, so you've got to read it yourselves! :D**


End file.
